


Mornings

by 12tardis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12tardis/pseuds/12tardis
Summary: Short super fluffy drabble about a few of the many different trypes mornings you share with Newt
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Reader, Newt Scamander & You, Newt Scamander/Reader, Newt Scamander/You
Kudos: 64





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes lovely @cyborgfromthesupermarket asked for mornings with Newt and what waking up with him would be like <3

Mornings were probably one of your favourite times to spend with Newt because you never knew what to expect. He was a creature of habit throughout the rest of the day, going down to feed his creatures at 9am sharp, taking observations at 10am, coming back up for lunch at 11.30am and so on. So mornings were always your free time together where you got to take your time, just the two of you before the usual hustle and bustle of the day set in.

* * *

More often than not you would wake to find Newt already awake beside you, gazing at you lovingly and smiling bashfully at you when he would realise he’d been caught. 

“No I’m not waking her up, you’re just going to have to wait”

You stirred slightly, just making out the sound of Newt hissing under his breath, presumably to Pickett. You kept your eyes closed as you listened to Pickett chirp back in rebuttal and you couldn’t help but smile fondly, wondering how long the pair had been bickering.

“Because she deserves her rest…and she just looks so…so lovely when she’s sleeping”, you heard Newt whisper from beside you and you laughed softly as you blinked your eyes open, feeling your cheeks warm when you saw your boyfriend propped up on one elbow, looking at you in adoration. 

“Are you implying I don’t look lovely when I’m awake, Newton?” you said teasingly as you stretched your arms out over your head, smiling more when Newt immediately started to sputter in response “no! I mean yes- wait no. I mean you’re lovely all the time. You’re lovely, and beautiful and I-“, he trailed off when he saw the amusement on your face, scowling at you a moment later “oh you’re a cruel cruel woman.”

He huffed as he leapt at you, pinning you down onto the bed and smirking down at you when you let out a gasp in response, your legs coming up to frame his hips “who’s the flustered one now?” he chuckled before he leant down and captured your lips in a lazy but sensual kiss, one of his hands trailing down your side slowly before coming to rest on your hip.

You kissed him back eagerly, feeling completely awake once his calloused hands were roving over your body. Newt hummed against your lips when you deepened the kiss, pressing his body flush against yours and then pulling back suddenly with a yelp, his hand flying up to the back of his head where the Bowtruckle was tugging at his hair. 

“Pickett!” Newt cried out and you sat up quickly, plucking the creature from your boyfriends hair. You fixed the tiny Bowtruckle with a look of disapproval, watching as his leaves drooped down in response and he sulked much like a scolded dog would do. 

“He’s been bugging me all morning because he wants to snack on the wood lice that have just taken up residence in one of your plants but he wanted to ask your permission first,” Newt murmured, still rubbing at the back of his head and smiling gently when Pickett leapt up onto his arm, chirping out an apology.

You shook your head, smiling fondly as you got to your feet and stretched your arms over your head once more. You didn’t miss Newt’s not-so-subtle ogling as your night shirt rode up, exposing the soft skin of your thighs but you ignored it for the time being, instead holding your palm out to Pickett. 

“Alright, hop on. Let’s go get you some breakfast hm?” you murmured, gently ruffling a few of Pickett’s leaves before you headed for the door, making sure to put an extra swing in your hips for Newt and biting back a laugh when you just barely heard him hum appreciatively in response.   
  


* * *

If you didn’t wake to find Newt gazing at you, you often awoke to him bringing you breakfast in bed as the ever doting boyfriend he was. 

You hummed to yourself, stirring from your slumber quickly as the scent of waffles and maple syrup hit your nostrils. 

“Morning, my love.” Newt murmured, smiling softly down at you as you sat up, rubbing at your eyes and taking in the huge spread he had laid out on the bed in front of you. 

“Goodness Newt, how long have you been up?” you breathed out as you saw he’d prepared basically ALL of your favourite breakfast foods. Newt simply shrugged in response, pushing the tray of food further up your lap before he settled in the bed beside you.

“I know you had a bad day yesterday so I wanted to make sure you’d wake up with a smile today” he murmured, snatching up one of the hash browns for himself as he pressed a gentle kiss to your temple. 

You swallowed down the knot that had formed in your throat. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d surprised you with breakfast in bed but you still found it hard to fathom just how caring and loving your boyfriend was. “Thank you, Newt.” you murmured, leaning over and pecking him on the cheek. 

You sat in content silence as you both ate the breakfast, your head resting on Newt’s shoulder eventually. 

In the past Newt had attempted to be romantic and feed you himself by hand, lifting small bites of food to your mouth. That was until you’d gotten a little carried away in your teasing one time and had decided to suck the syrup from his finger when he’d held a berry to your lips. He’d blushed a deep scarlet and you could have sworn he had an actual brain snap when you had swirled your tongue around the tip of his finger, collecting the sweetness from his skin. 

It had taken several minutes for you to coax him out of his state of shock and a further couple of hours before he could look you in the eye again, so from then on you strictly fed yourselves. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Newt murmured, bumping your shoulder lightly and breaking you out of your reminiscing. You quickly shook your head, taking his hand in your own as you pressed another soft kiss to his jaw “I was just thinking about how you make me fall more in love with you every day.”

You smiled lovingly at the way his eyes softened and his own smile grew impossibly wider. “Who knew some waffles would turn you into such a sap”, he chuckled, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you snug into his side, where you remained curled up for the remainder of the morning. 

* * *

Sometimes you’d be startled awake in the early hours of the morning to find your boyfriend running around the flat like a mad man in pursuit of one particular creature with an affinity for sparkling objects. 

You jolted upright, clutching the sheets in your fists as you looked around the dimly lit bedroom trying to ascertain what had caused you to wake. The first slithers of daylight were just starting to illuminate the curtains and you frowned when you realised the bed was cold beside you where Newt would usually be. 

You yawned, rubbing the sleep from your eyes as you called out for your boyfriend “Newt?” and you jolted again when you heard a loud crash from the next room over, followed by shouts.

“Oh, which one is it now?”, you sighed to yourself as you swung your legs over the edge of the bed and swiftly pulled your dressing gown on ready to help Newt catch whichever creature had gotten loose now. 

“Get back here!”, you heard Newt hiss as you rounded the corner, laughing out loud at the sight that greeted you. The Niffler was stood on top of the living room mantelpiece, holding what must have been Newt’s wand triumphantly above his head and shimmying around as if to taunt the man. 

“Oh Merlin, what has he taken this time?” you giggled, watching the Niffler in amusement as Newt tried to lunge for him again, sending the creature scurrying under one of the couches. 

“Just…something”, Newt said lamely and you frowned at him in confusion as he visibly wracked his brain for an answer that would satisfy you “the Occamy shells I was storing for my potions!” he said quickly, relieved when you nodded easily enough. 

You smiled as you took in his rugged appearance, his hair sticking up in every possible direction and his cheeks a rosy pink as he’d clearly been chasing the creature around for some time now. 

As much as you would have enjoyed watching Newt chase the Niffler some more you knew he was at his wits end so you took pity on him, whipping your wand out and casting it in the direction of your favourite furred thief. 

“Accio Niffler,” you called, and Newt grabbed the creature quickly when he came into reach. You were distracted when you saw Newt’s wand clatter to the ground and you went to retrieve it completely oblivious to the velvet box that Newt had just fished out from the Niffler’s pouch. 

The velvet box that held the very ring that Newt wouldn’t find the courage to give you for another year. He shoved the box away into his pyjama pocket, making a mental note to lock it away somewhere later as he let the Niffler go. 

You giggled when the Niffler scurried up your leg and clutched to your night gown and you quickly curled your arms around the creature, cradling him against your chest “good morning, my little trouble maker”. 

Newt turned around to face the pair of you, feeling his heart flutter slightly in his chest as he watched you coo at and tickle the creature in your arms, the morning light illuminating your ethereal beauty. 

The ring seemed to weigh a tonne is his pocket then and he itched to grab it and ask the question right then and there. But he quickly dismissed the thought, wandering over to you and scooping you up bridal style without warning. 

You squealed in response, clutching the Niffler tightly against your chest, slapping Newt lightly in the shoulder as he carried you back to the bedroom “Newt! Give a girl some warning next time,” you huffed, nuzzling into him not a moment later. 

Newt hummed and pressed a kiss to your temple as he lay you down in the bed, climbing in after you once he’d set the Niffler back in his case. He curled himself around you protectively, draping his arm over your waist as he pressed a soft kiss to the back of your neck, his eyes already sliding shut. “Go back to sleep my darling.” 

* * *

Your absolute favourite mornings were the rare ones when you would awaken first and get to admire Newt looking so peaceful and calm. You always took the time then to try and count each and every freckle that adorned his face. So far you’d only managed to count as far as 73 before he would wake, always asking what you were doing staring at him. 

You blinked your eyes open slowly, registering the feeling of a warm weight on your waist. You immediately smiled when you saw your boyfriend, laying right beside you, your faces only a few inches apart with one of his arms draped lazily over you.

Ever since you’d started sharing a bed you’d always fall asleep with Newt touching you somehow. Whether it be an arm over your waist, a hand clutching yours, or one or both of his legs tangled with yours, Newt always found a way to hold you in his sleep. It was like an anchor to him, helping him drift off into a peaceful slumber knowing you were safe beside him. 

You carefully carded your fingers through his hair, mindful not to disturb him as you admired how his lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out in a steady rhythm. Gently laying your hand on his chest, you focused on the beating of his heart while you began to count the freckles that decorated his nose. 

“Mmm you know I can sense you creeping on me, darling girl?” Newt murmured, his voice low and gravelly with sleep though he kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of you stroking his hair. 

You startled a bit, pausing your ministrations because you’d seriously thought he was still deep asleep and pursed your lips together when you realised what he’d said “creeping?!”, you huffed, staring back at him as he kept his eyes closed, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“How come you get to do the same thing every other day but when I do I’m CREEPING?”, you pouted, flicking him in the middle of his forehead.

Newt chuckled, finally opening his eyes to look at you and only laughing more at the childish pout on your lips “because I’m admiring beauty when I do it,” he said as he took your hand from his head, pulling it to his lips “you’re just being weird and staring at me for no good reason.”

You gasped and tugged your hand free from his in favour of cupping his face in both of your hands firmly “you take that back!” You sighed at the look of confusion he now wore and you gently stroked your thumb over his cheek “You _are_ beautiful, Newt.” 

He looked back at you with big eyes when he heard your serious tone and saw the determination in your eyes “You are so handsome, and stunning and beautiful and I was just admiring how gorgeous you are even when you’re asleep.” You cupped his cheek this time as you held his gaze “please believe me.”

Newt began to blush darkly as he took in your genuine and heartfelt words, seeing that you truly meant it “Y/N…” he said shyly but you were having none of it as you pressed yourself closer to him “just accept it Newt. You’re majestic and sometimes I just wanna take in the treasure that is my boyfriend alright?”

You pushed him lay on his back and you lay your head on his chest, looking up at him and resuming your love stuck gazing and Newt begrudgingly allowed it, stroking his fingers through your hair. “Well alright then, but I think it’s only fair that I get to take in the masterpiece that is my girlfriend too,” he countered, his cheeks still flushed as he locked eyes with you. 

“Deal.” you murmured with a nod, snuggling more into him and settling in for a long and peaceful morning

* * *

**More works/Send me requests at 12tardis.tumblr.com**


End file.
